The Arrangement
by Rita-Lou
Summary: When I first met him. I would never have ever imagined the path that would follow and become my life. It's been no yellow brick road, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

_.01._

I heard the rumble of car engines roll down our quiet road, on the north-western side of the United States in our tiny town of Forks, Washington; that's almost always under a constant cover of cloud.

I lifted my head up from my laptop to see which cars would make that kind of noise, as my truck was a close call as a runner-up to rival theirs.

My window is low, that it could almost be part of my desk, so I had no trouble looking out to see. So imagine my surprise when they stopped outside my childhood home.

My eyebrows rose. Who in all that's unholy could these people be and what could they possibly want from my Dad and I? I say want because I know or have been lead to believe all our family is dead minus my mother who I consider dead to me anyway. But as far as I am aware we don't know anyone who owns enough money to buy those sorts of sporty looking cars which I'd be to scared to drive as I'd more than likely crash it.

The car doors opened. Some opening up like if you'd turn the book sideways and you'd open it up on the side, and others, pushed out then swung upwards from the side not middle, and one normal all blacked out vehicles.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The colour of one of the cars alone would bright up this dull green, brown and grey town. They put the Stanley's pink house to shame. One of the cars is a canary yellow, and the other is a lovely blue. Much more beautiful than the Stanley's home for sure, and trust me when I say I did not find THAT house beautiful or feel envy towards it at all.

In fact, I am surprised I've not seen one of them here now sniffing out the threat of popularity, due to someone with clearly more money than them stomping on their ground.

I watched as one by one got out of their cars and my god, each one of them looked like they have just walked off of a catwalk show. They didn't belong in this town at all, and I could clearly see wrinkled noses and obviously, must be comment's of distaste. I knew if they looked up they'd see me probably gaping like a fish.

Low and behold, as soon as my thought process went down that road, one of them looked up. A boy... no man, dressed in a clearly designer labeled suit looked up. Just my rotten luck right?

And for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and his eyes seemed to continue to bore into mine.

His startling green eyes stayed locked with my boring brown till he and his family, I think they are family, could no longer see mine and part of me didn't know how to process what just took place. His other... I'm going to call them: family members seemed oblivious to our little, um, what would you call it? Moment? As they entered the house.

Hmmm... That must mean my father either heard them and knew they were coming here or already knew of their arrival. Time, day and why they are here. Why didn't he tell me? I could have been more prepared. I could have made dinner, baked a cake or two.

What was going on? What would a family made for places like Hollywood or Beverley Hills be doing in this run down old town?

I could hear voices downstairs, but refused to budge from the comforts of my computer chairs. Now they are in my house, and I had no clue as to why. I felt uncomfortable. Suddenly raised voices could be heard and my insides jumped out of my body, the little hairs on my arms stood on end.

Never have I ever and I mean ever heard anyone raise their voices to my father. Not even the Stanley's or Mallory's would cross his path.

"ISABELLA." My father raised his voice. Probably knowing I'd heard. My blood ran cold. Charlie hasn't called me Isabella in a very long, long time. Only when I'm in trouble... but what could I have possibly done?

I shook my head, double checked I looked half decent in my black hoody - unzipped, jeans, plain teal t-shirt and dark blue socks that had a little hole in the material of my left foot.

My uncontrollable long wavy hair is a mess as per usual, but there's nothing I could do about that. So I made my way to the living room or kitchen, where ever they were in the house and for the first time the walk felt very long and I couldn't understand why I was suddenly feeling these strange feelings especially since this house was in no way large at all or had long corridors.

When I finally made it down the stairs, not daring to look to the left, to see if all those catwalk people were in my living room, I only looked up when I got to the bottom, and my eyes widened upon what I see.

My father. MY FATHER the Police Chief of Forks, Washington has a fucking - excuse my french - GUN pointed to his head. Several in fact.

"CARLISLE, EDWARD! Put those things away now. You are frightening her."

I suddenly felt a woman's arms wrap around me and felt myself stiffen in reaction, having never had that before, in a motherly way and she instantly backed away. Did I flinch? I watched my father's eyes close.

"Swan..." The blonde man hissed. Neither of the men listened to the woman, who told them to put their guns away.

Now don't get me wrong. My father's not a bad one... has no clue how to raise a daughter mind but at least he didn't abandon me, us like my mother did.

I allowed myself to drift around my living room. A long haired brunette with prettier hair than mine, that's probably been died to a way more classier standard than Jessica S or Lauren M's, ever could dream of, looked like the motherly figure. Then theirs a short black haired pixie like girl looking every inch designer and class as the older woman. The pixie girl looks like she's almost buzzing, and stopping herself from bouncing. She's also giving me the same scrutinizing look Lauren and Jessica do but... dare I say it? In a nicer way perhaps?

The men looked just frightening. And this town thought my father was the big bad wolf? It's a laughable fact compared to these men.

One sat in my father's favourite chair close to the women, his eyes on me, rather than the scene before us. He has long blonde hair tied up at the back. I can tell as it's sometimes how I do my hair.

A big muscled man with curly brown locks and a child-like face, but something told me looks can be deceiving. And then the blonde haired man I saw first. Tall blonde doesn't look a day over twenty-five, like the rest of them you wouldn't be able to tell their real ages at all. He looked furious; if steam could be pouring from his ears they would, believe me.

Then there is him... Green eyes, which looked even greener in his presence. Now I could really see him, he has messy brown hair like mine, but with color in it and a tall filled out frame the boy's I know would only dream of having, yet never quite master this clearly man's physic.

The tall blonde man gave green eyes a look and they shared some kind of silent telepathic communication between them as blondie removed his gun, swinging it around casually in his hand on his index finger and then placed it inside a gun belt on the front of his pants, I wonder if they all had one or just him and green eyes?

I don't know why but for some reason, I couldn't look at the man who raised me for the last eighteen years, as much as I wanted to my mind and eyes wouldn't allow it.

"How very rude of me." He spoke in a deep voice, and his eyes immediately shot to the older woman.

"You should not have seen this, this was not how I planned on meeting you and Mr Swan hear shouldn't have called you. You must be Isa-"

"Just Bella," I said, out of habit. I hear Charlie groan.

"Bella..." The man said slowly.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family of misfits. As you've probably noticed we aren't a normal family." He said.

"Why are you here in my home?" I asked him. And my hand flew to my mouth before I could say anything else that could get either myself or my Dad into trouble.

"Well... you see my dear, your father made a deal with the devil."

 **Adios till next Thursday...**

 **Thoughts, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blown away would be an understatement. Thank you **ALL** so much. It means a lot.

Chapter two needed to be re-edited in places and ended up being re-written as the original felt too immature, and that isn't what I want for this fic, I like humor and drama, but I also want this story to be sort of dark, and mysterious so had to completely re-write this chapter in the end which is why I couldn't post it till today. You'll all see a second update on Thursday to make up for this late post!

.02.

The room was deadly silent, I kept my eyes warily on Carlisle, ignoring everyone else in the room, I didn't dare look over to my father again. His pride is probably severely injured. Plus I know I'm in trouble, as like I said he never calls me Isabella unless I am in trouble.

"What is it I've done Mr. Carlisle to put my father into trouble?" I asked him.

His eyebrows raised and a look of caught off guard by my question surprise that is quickly hidden, as Carlisle turns around suddenly and marches towards my father pointing the gun between his eyes.

"What... the mother-fucking hell is she talking about SWAN?" He hissed but practically yelled my last name in disgust.

"Does she not know anything? Anything at all?" He asked my father.

"She is stood right here, and she would like to know what the hell is going on and why the hell you're in my house and why the HELL you're pointing a gun at my father?" I'd finally lost it, or just plucked up a load of courage out of frustration for being spoken about, but ignored, even though I'm in the same room as them.

Dead silence followed my outburst.

"Isabella..." My father warned, sounding a little hesitant, though not unsurprising as he has a gun pointed at his head.

"No, why have you of all people got a fucking gun pointed between your eye's Dad? Why the fuck are these people in our home? We've done nothing to them. The devil doesn't even exist!" I say. My eyes narrowing.

"Or does he?" I say.

A dark chuckle from Carlisle broke the silence that again followed my outburst.

"Dear I am the devil. I am death. And your blessed father is going to pay the price for his crimes against my family, and dishonoring a deal and contract made between our families."

"You make no sense sir," I tell him, staring at him confusedly.

"The devil lives underground surrounded by death and fire. You, sir, are standing in my living room, with a gun pointed at my father still."

"You really know nothing of my family do you?" He say's quietly.

"No. As far as I'm aware, all my family are dead, impart from my mother who's dead to me any way."

"Speaking of the lovely Renee where is she Swan?" Carlisle asked.

"Gone." My father replies bitterly.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? She knew the rules..." Carlisle said, speaking cryptically as usual.

"She left on Bella's first birthday and haven't heard or seen from her since. Except for the odd birthday present that turns up, which isn't even on Bella's birthday. The only thing she gets right is Christmas, but I've never been able to trace them back to her." He says.

"All I got was fucking divorce papers and demanding money and child support. Which is fucking laughable." My father said. Shocking me, and rooting me to the spot I'd stayed in since walking down the stairs. That's the first time my father's ever spoken of my mother around me and I'd never ever heard him swear before, and whenever I swore as a child I got grounded, which meant taking my books away and no history programs on the television.

"Well... this makes things a little more complicated." Carlisle voiced in musing tones.

"What has that wicked witch got to do with this?" I asked, still feeling peeved I am still being ignored.

"Looks like you'll just have to pay the price for both yours and her's fuck up's." Carlisle said, and before I could even blink, my strong independent father fell to the ground and before a sound could come out of my mouth a hand clasped over it, and I was being escorted out of the house a velvety voice whispering soothing words in my ear, and that's all I could hear. I knew my eyes to be wide, and my body frozen in shock, my mind still not processing what I just saw. But I knew in my heart of hearts that was the last time I would ever see Charlie Swan. The man who raised me, the man who my whole life centered around, the only family I had now...

I think I must have fainted at some point, as the next thing I know I am surrounded by soft sheets in a tiny room, on a large bed, the biggest bed I'd ever slept in, and surprisingly the most comfortable. Which is saying something as my bed at home is comfortable.. So where am I?

Perhaps I woke up from some crazy dream? It couldn't be real could it? And if it was a dream what did it mean?

Slowly, I open my eyes, to a dark room, and a few closed blinds to the left, the tiniest I'd ever seen with oval-shaped windows letting a tiny bit of light in, not much but enough.

A face suddenly appeared in my line of blurry - I just woken up - sight as I opened my eyes fully and tried to sit up, but a hand I guess belonging to the face placed it on my shoulder and pushed me back down against the comfortable bed sheets, I found myself not wanting to leave which is a first for me.

Once my vision became clear I met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Isabella?" The delicious velvety voice said. I'd never heard a voice so beautiful, a voice that drew me in like no other ever had before to the point I didn't even correct green eyes that I prefer Bella and disliked Isabella.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I finally asked, in a croaky voice. Hey I just woke up!

"Thousands of feet up, in an airplane," Mr. Green said.

I shot up in shock upon his answer, and our heads met with a thud; then both of us froze as our faces stayed stuck to each other, his green eyes literally touched mine, our eyelashes feather touched each others, his nose rested next to mine pressed against my cheek, his lips meshed perfectly with mine and our forehead's rested against each other, neither of us seemed able to move.

Then it happened so quickly. I don't know who made the first move as we continued to gaze into each other's wide eyes. Green meets brown, who broke first? I guess we will never know as suddenly we were kissing and some first kiss this is turning out to be, I never imagined this would be my first kiss. Kissed by a beautiful pair of green eyes and velvety speaking voice.

He leaned over me, his body pressing into mine, only the duvet separating us, which quickly moved out the way. Tongue teeth and my top and his dissapeared, he'd just worked my bra, and started kissing down my neck as my hands tugged hard in his baby soft hair, his lips no doubt going to leave a mark on my skin.

His lips just caught on my left nipple.

A clearing of the throat made us both freeze, as reality came crashing down around us.

Green eyes quickly came back up covering me, but not before he bit my nipple.

"Well... I didn't expect this when I came to check on our guest and my son..."

A dark cold voice spoke. I felt like a bucket of frozen cold water had drowned me.

See you all on Thursday :-)  
Two updates for you all in under one week... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, thank you, thank you! 17 reviews! Your all amazeballs! Love to you all!

I also haven't had to change much with this chapter so I am thrilled.  
It's funny when you write a story, then go over it before posting and  
finding things you are not happy with... But yeah; hope you all enjoy  
chapter 3 :-) See you all at the end.

WARNING - A surprise for me as well bellow. Didn't plan this, I just go with the flow and see what happens in Bella and Edward's world. No under 18's, please. Thank You! Xx

* * *

 _.03_.

After that embarrassing intrusion, reality came crashing down around me as I stared into my green eyes mystery man. And believe me, he's all man, no boyish about him.

Our naked chests pressed against each other still, as he gazed into my brown eyes. Neither of us saying anything, just staring, the spell of our unexpected passionate moment broken, by the intrusion of Carlisle. Green Eye's gun popping daddy.

Then it hit me at full force. And I whispered one word.

"Charlie." My voice sounded broken, as broken as I suddenly felt inside.

Something flashed in green eyes, eyes and he leaned in and captured my lips before my voice box could let out a painful cry for the father I've lost, and now I truly am now very much alone.

His surprise kiss caught me completely off guard, and I couldn't break away from his spell as my traitorous body started responding, at the wrong time. I totally shouldn't be feeling this, I totally should not be doing this, with my mysterious green-eyed capture.

We picked up where we left off, after his father's intrusion. I couldn't help myself, it felt so wrong, yet so right too. His touch, smell, and aura encased me and made me feel things I'd never felt before. I felt his hand undo the bottom of my jeans and found my self-lifting my ass off of the comfortable sheets as he pulled my jeans down to my knees, along with my panties.

I'm so wrapped up in him, and numb from the loss of my father, and shocked at my body's betrayal and my mind screaming this is wrong, I can do nothing but feel him, touch him and breath in his addictive scent. What the hell is happening to me and what the hell is wrong with me?

His hand found it's way into my panties and I found my hips rocking back and forth against my own will, my body enjoying his touches and the warm sensation his hand is causing inside my body.

My hands grip his hair as his tongue and mine continue to battle for what? Domination? And I feel his manly parts against my thigh through the material of his fancy suit trousers.

He inserts a finger next, and I gasp accidentally biting down on his tongue, causing him to groan.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He just continued kissing me and pumping his finger in and out of me, and my traitorous body-loving every minute of it.

I started feeling brave and let my hands trail down the muscles of his back and up again. Feeling his skin rise with goosebumps, and continued my trail.

Green eyes started kissing down the middle of my body starting my chin then the middle of my throat, to the place above my heart, kissing both my breasts and swirled his tongue around my belly button. My body reacting in way's I'd never felt before.

Then he reached my nest and I panicked. I shot up in the bed.

"What the hell do you think your gonna do down there?" I asked in a horrified voice. His finger came out of me, and he rose up a shocked look on his face.

* * *

\- Sorry it's so short, this one. But this is where it ended! And sneaky Edward trying to distract Bella from the loss of her father this way... What did you think of my first almost lemon? Xx


End file.
